User talk:Pepoluan
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 02:28, 26 September 2010 :Thanks for the welcoming :) :I hope you don't mind me editing that Talk:Tali'Zorah nar Rayya page several times. Just trying to format my message there. I'm soooooo rusty with wiki-style tagging. Quite ironic, considering I *was* one of the admins for the wiki at HydrogenAudio. :Age surely is an evil enemy :P :Pepoluan 02:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) About that last page... In regards to the article you recently created - while this sort of stuff is certainly welcome at the Mass Effect Wiki, it does need to go in the proper place. Anything "Fan"-oriented (i.e. fan fiction, fan art, fan theories, whatever) needs to go on a blog, or in the Forums, not in an article. As such, the article has been nominated for deletion. In addition, while I'm certain you meant well, when creating an article, please do not ask other users not to edit it. If it's a prototype or a work in progress, sandbox it and create the article when it's done. If you have any questions or concerns about any of this, please don't hesitate to ask. Thanks, SpartHawg948 11:23, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, that was a stupidity in my part. That page is supposed to go as a sub-page of my userpages. My bad. I should've double-checked that I'm going to edit the right page. In my defense, I was using my smartphone, which didn't show the URL unless I check it explicitly. I really shouldn't create any page on the smartphone. Lesson learned. :To make matters worse, my smartphone's Internet connection went totally haywire just as I realized my mistake, so I have to wait several hours before I got back home and log in using my home computer. :Sorry for the troubles. I apologize profusely. :As to the request to not edit: Is it okay to put such request if the page is a subpage of my userpages? If it's still not okay, then I'll remove the requests. :-- Pepoluan 13:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup. It is A-OK to request that others not edit subpages of your userpage. In fact, due to the rules of the site, if you want to allow others to edit subpages, or any part of your userpage, you need to give them explicit permission to do so. SpartHawg948 20:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Request Hey Pepoluan. If you wouldn't mind disabling the abilty for people to comment on your blog, User blog:Pepoluan/Russian version of "Explanations and Excuses is available!. There have already been multiple instances of vandalism on the blog, really bad ones at that, and five alone just today, one of which I'm in the process of deleting. I would hope that you can do this, as it is really becoming a problem. If the problem persists, and based on some conversation with Spart, I may have to do it myself. But again if you could just please remove commenting on the blog due to the persistent vandalism problems. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 01:11, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :@Lancer1289, I don't mind... but how do I do that? Can you help me? :(Just for formality: I hereby grant Lancer1289 the right to disable commenting on my blog) :Hope this helps. Sorry I can't help you by disabling it myself. :--Pepoluan 06:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::It has to do with the editing screen. Just hit edit, and there is a check box above the editing box that has the word "Commenting" next to it. Just uncheck that, and it should disable commenting. I'll be more than happy to do it since you granted me permission, but I figured I should tell you what I'm doing and how to do it in the future. I'll get right on that. Lancer1289 07:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Done, and thanks again Pepoluan. Lancer1289 07:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I just want to say too, I'm terribly sorry we had to ask this of you. Behavior of the sort that the vandal has been engaging in is unacceptable, to say the least, and is infantile to boot. It's unfortunate that we had to ask you to close commenting on the blog, but thank you for being so understanding about it. Again, my sincerest apologies for this entire situation. If there had been any other way to resolve this, we would have done so, but unfortunately, there's only so much we can do in cases like this. Thanks again, SpartHawg948 07:15, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Please also do accept my apologies as well for this situation and again my thanks as well for being understanding. Lancer1289 07:18, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :@Lancer1289, ahhh... so there's where that little checkbox was hiding in :) :@SpartHawg948 & @Lancer1289 no problem, guys. I completely understand. FWIW, I admire your dedication to maintaining quality of the ME Wiki :) :--[ [[User:Pepoluan|'pepoluan']] ''talk'' ] 07:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC)